Halo Song Parodies
by A Breath Of Fresh Napalm
Summary: It's been a long long time, but now I'm back! It's time to party like a spartan!Review please. It's good to be back. You guys are gonna love this one.
1. In A Sniper's Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Halo 2, it belongs to its respective owners.

Disclaimer: I do not own In an Amish Paradise or In a Gangsta's Paradise, Weird Al and whoever wrote Gangsta's Paradise do.

Hey, guys I've seen some people making song parodies so I thought it would be fun to give it a try, tell me what you think. It is a parody of a parody.

In a Sniper's Paradise

Down in the Coag' where I get headshots all the time.

I take one look at my rifle and I see it's very fine.

And, that's just perfect for a sniper like me.

You know I hate close range stuff, but a shotgun's fine with me.

At four thirty in the morning I'm scopein' the terrain.

See that guy over there? I put a bullet in his brain.

And I've been snipin' and snipin' for so long I'm frickin' crazy, take one look at me and your brains are gone.

-  
Chorus Cause, I've been spending most my life, snipin' in a sniper's paradise.

I've got headshots more than twice, snipin' in an sniper's paradise.

Piss me off and I'll shoot you twice, snipin' in a sniper's paradise.

-

A newb one day took a shot at me.

So I shot back not one time but three.

But when he respawns I will wish him well.

Cause' I'll be laughing my head off when I send him back to hell.

-  
Chorus Cause, I've been spending most my life snipin' in a sniper's paradise.

I've got headshots more than twice, snipin' in an sniper's paradise.

Piss me off and I'll shoot you twice, snipin' in a sniper's paradise.  
-  
Woo Hoo! my first song R&R please. I don't care about flames, I just think their funny. 


	2. I Believe I Can Snipe

Disclaimer: I do not own I Believe I Can Fly or Halo 1 or 2

Wootness! Next song is here! Yeah! R&R. Hope you enjoy. Man I like doing this.

I Believe I Can Snipe

I think that I can snipe with the best of them

And I didn't need anybody for a friend

But now I know the meaning of teamwork

Except my partner's always being a jerk

-

If I can scope it, then I can snipe it

If you just piss me off, then I'll shoot your head off

-

Chorus

I believe I can snipe

I do it every day and night

All I need is a sniper's getaway

Where I can sit and snipe away

believe I can scope

Compared to me you are a joooooooke

I believe I can snipe

I believe I can snipe

I believe I can snipe

-

See, I was on the verge of getting killed

Sometimes the newbs get a little bit strong willed

There are many more headshots I have to shoot

The guy with the rocks is the first to get the boot

-

If I can scope it, then I can snipe it

If you just piss me off, then I'll shoot your head off

-

Chorus

I believe I can snipe

I do it every day and night

All I need is a sniper's getaway

Where I can sit and snipe away

I believe I can scope

Compared to me you are a joooooooke

I believe I can snipe

I believe I can snipe

I believe I can snipe

-

If I just scope you out

I can snipe

I can snipe

I can snipe

Ooooooohhhhhh

Snipe

Snipe

Snnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipe

Yeah, w00t! Okay, it's not all that great. R&R please. ((Gets evil glare from readers)) Yeah, yeah I'm obsessed with sniping, but I have one not about sniping coming. 


	3. Why'd You Have Go And Make A Sniper

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own any of "Why'd You Have To Go And Make Me So Constipated", or "Why'd You Have To Go And Make Things So Complicated."

Good gawd! It's been awhile, after my last bomb of a parody I went back to the drawing board and tried to figure out what made my first song so good. I figured it out , it was the violence, so I'm here to give it another shot.

"Why'd You Have To Go And Make A Sniper So Aggravated"

Capture - the - flag at your house

One shot and your blood I do douse

All o-ver the ground

"Killing spree"goes the crowd

Tough luck buddy, now you're dead

And the grass is colored red

Guess you were nothing but a newb instead

Then you blew off my head

-

Who could have guessed

That when you respawned

You went to the base

And got a shotgun

How couldn't I see

You stupid active camo freak

-

Chorus

-

Why'd You Have To Go And Make A Sniper So Aggravated

Cause right now I am trying to patch up my skull, I really hate it

In the canyon

I sit and I snipe all day

Till' you came my way

And took out my gray (matter)

The game ain't been the same since you and that shotgun were put together.

Halo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo Halo-lo

-

Later on I did spy

A very stupid looking guy

One crack, one shot fired

But, I missed and the guy looked pissed

He stopped and looked right at me

Then crouched onto one knee

I stood staring on

Till' the rocket hit, and I was gone

Who could've know

He'd just picked up rocks

Then went to the forest to get another box

But stupid me, I missed him, and I hit a tree

Chief tell me

-

Why'd You Have To Go And Make A Sniper Discombobulated

Cause right now one arm and both of my legs are very separated

My head goes flyin'

Into the air

Out of the canyon

Into space

And lands on High Charity

I gotta say well done

Because I'm pretty sure that's a home run.

Halo-lo-lo-lo-lo Halo-lo-lo-lo-lo

-

We're down one, two minutes to go

How they're winning

Hell if I should know

One more point for them

And they would win

The game would end

Say it ain't so , they gotta go

But then through my scope

I saw this dope

He was carryin' our flag

The situation looked bad

He got in a ghost

But soon he was toast you seeeeeeeee

Chief tell me

-

Why didn't I try using the rocket launcher sooner

I really wish I did

Coulda saved myself from a world of hurt, man I'm a loser

The game's over

I took one look at the carnage report and boy was my ego hurt

Five kills and fifty deaths, one of my friends said, "give up Halo"

Nooo Nooooo Noooooooooo

THE END

Well, I hope you liked it. I know number 3 sucked, but please read and review. Also, I need some new ideas for some songs leave your ideas in your reviews. Napalm OUT!


	4. Covenant Idiot

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Micro$oft does. I do not own American Idiot, Green Day does.

Got this idea from a friend, you all might know him as Cruciatus88

Covenant Idiot

Don't want to be a Covenant idiot.

Don't want to be in a gay purple society.

And can you hear the sound of the Flood?  
They're pretty damn ugly good gawd.

-  
Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the High Charity-nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
The Prophets only dream of tomorrow.  
The Brute's skulls are really hollow.  
For that's enough to argue.  
-  
Well maybe I'm the grunt here High Charity.  
I'm not a part of the dumbass brutality.  
Now everybody do the grunt birthday dance.  
And when were done me and the ladies do the no-pants-dance.  
-  
Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the High Charity-nation.  
We all agree that the Brutes are gay.  
The Flood are gonna kill us tomorrow.  
They're gonna make our chest cavities hollow.  
For that's enough to argue.  
-  
Don't want to be an Covenant idiot.  
One nation controlled by the Prophets.  
Prophecy age of idiocy.  
It's going out to everybody but me.  
-  
Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the High Charity-nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Our society is pretty screwed up.  
Boy did the crusty Prophets uck up.  
For that's enough to give up.


	5. Halo Full Of Dead Spartans

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill I don't own Halo or the song I'm using, in this case "Boulevard of Broken Dreams".

Geez, I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I last I last wrote. It's been so hard to find the time to write with school and everything. I'm also working on an ultra-violent Halo story. Well enough of this lets get to what you came here for.

**"Halo Full Of Dead Spartans"**

I snipe a lonely canyon

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know why I'm here

But I know I have to snipe alone

-

I snipe this bloody canyon

On the Halo full of dead Spartans

Where they melee each other

and I'm the only one who snipes alone

-

I snipe alone

I snipe alone

-

I snipe alone

I snipe a...

-

My rifle's the only thing that truly guides me

My camo's the only thing that really hides me

Sometimes I wish I miss and someone finds me

'Til then I snipe alooooone

-  
Ha-lo, Ha-lo, Ha-lo, Haa-lo

Ha-lo, Ha-lo, Ha-lo

-

I'm sniping all the time

So that means you better watch your behind

Only one clip left

Take good aim, lock n' load, hold your breath

-

See the white's of their eyes

Pull the trigger and they ain't still alive

Check my crosshair lines

To know I'm shooting straight and they won't survive

-

I snipe alone

I snipe alone

-

I snipe alone

I snipe a...

-

My rifle's the only thing that truly guides me

My camo's the only thing that really hides me

Sometimes I wish I miss and someone finds me

'Til then I snipe alooooone

-

Ha-lo, Ha-lo, Ha-lo, Haa-lo

Ha-lo, Ha-lo, Ha-lo

-

I snipe alone

I snipe a...

-

I snipe this bloody canyon

On the Halo full of dead Spartans

Where they melee each other

and I'm the only one who snipes a…

-

My rifle's the only thing that truly guides me

My camo's the only thing that really hides me

Sometimes I wish I miss and someone finds me

'Til then I snipe alooooone


	6. Moddin' Dirty

Guess what? I'm back! Y'all ready fo dis'? It's been a long time so listen up. I'm goin' gansta on y'all! YEAH! OMG! It's been so fricking long. But now I'm back!

You have the right to get splattered that means "DIE"

They see me spreein'  
They hatin'  
They Snipin'  
And tryin to catch me moddin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty  
My shotgun's so loud  
Runnin Riot  
They hopin'  
That they gon' catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.

Noobs think they can see me lean  
I'm active camo so I ain't easy to be seen.  
As they ride by, they can see the glean  
And a sticky on their face is the last thing they be seein'  
Ride with a gauss gun, you like "Blow up."  
Next to my Xbox controlla  
There's a full clip in my pistola;  
send a brute into a coma.  
Noob, you ain't know, I'm crazy like Sergeant John  
Just tryin' to kill, ain't tryin' to have no deaths.  
Snipe clean as hell, head shots are all I gets.  
Microsoft's on patrol; you know they hate me.  
Sensitivity turned all the way up and to the maximum;  
I can speak for some noobs tryin' to jack for some.  
But I'm packin' somethin' that y'all don't have  
It's mad skillz that turn Rumble pit into a blood bath  
You got the flag, driver betta not choke  
Killtacular (Betcha can't do it like me, nope!)  
Aimin' steady snipin' cause you about to hit the floor.  
Laughin my ass off cause you noobs just your asses smoked  
Friend requests niggas act like they know me  
Can't help it when you got Play-N-Skillz like deez'  
Unfrickingbelievable got killin' Spree Crusin'  
Proof enough that I ain't ever losin'.

They see me rollin'  
They hatin'.  
They snipin'  
And tryin. to catch me moddin'. dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
My shotgun's so loud;  
Runnin' Riot.  
They hopin'  
That they gon' catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me moddin' dirty.

By the way I don't really mod, If you wanna play me my gamer tag is scope4eyez. Review now. Any ideas send them in.


	7. Melee On

Disclaimer: I don't own Move Along or Halo.

Just to prove I actually use your recommendations I made this song, I hope you like it. As always just leave your song suggestions in a review and if I like the song I will use it.

"**Melee On"**

**-**

Go ahead as you waste your days with shooting  
When you aim everyone runs   
Another day and you've had your fill of missing  
With the anger held in your...  
Hands are shaking strong  
These hands are meant to bring it on  
-  
Swing at me, when all the others do you wrong  
Melee on, melee on like I always do  
And even when your ammo's gone  
Melee on, melee on, just to make it through  
Melee on  
Melee on  
-  
So a day when you've got a killamanjaro  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a crosshair that leads you to deceiving  
All the pride held in your...  
Hands are shaking strong  
Your hands are mine to own  
-  
Swing at me, when all the others get to close  
Melee on, melee on like I always do  
And even when your ammo's gone  
Melee on, melee on, just to make it through  
Melee on  
(Beat down, beat down, beat down, beat down)  
-  
When they're all up in our grill, we melee on  
(Beat down, beat down, beat down, beat down)  
Others do us wrong, we melee on  
(Beat dooown) beat dooown (beat dooown) beat dooown (beat dooown) beat dooown  
-  
Softly:  
When all the others get to close  
Melee on, melee on like I always do  
And even when your ammo's gone  
Melee on, melee on, just to make it through  
-  
Loudly:  
When you think that your life is through  
Melee on, melee on like I taught you to  
And even when your shields are gone  
Melee on, melee on, just to make it through

-

When you think that your life is through  
Melee on, melee on like I taught you to  
And even when your shields are gone  
Melee on, melee on, just to make it through  
-  
(Melee on)  
(Beat down, beat down, beat down, beat down)  
Crack a skull or two  
We melee on

-

(Melee on)  
(Beat down, beat down, beat down, beat down)  
Shove your arm right through (their chest)  
We melee on  
-  
Fade out

There it is. I hope you liked it I know I did. It's fun making these. Leave a review please. And remember…keep strong, melee on. On Xbox Live send me a friend request (scope4eyez) and in your request just say Thanks.


	8. Bungie Encore Dumb

I'm Ba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck.Yeah, you all thought I forgot about you? Well you're wrong. I will forget about if if I don't get more fricking reviews Geez! 2352 hits and only like 23 reviews. It's enough to make a person cry. Well enough of me yelling at the people who don't review my work. Let's get to the song. Also thanks to all the people who do review. I know who you are.

**Bungie! Encore! - Dumb**

**(Me)**

Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!  
You're far to noobish.

Can we get an encore? Hell yeah we want some more!  
Killin raw with the Master Chief  
So, If you want Halo 3, I need y'all to roar

Now Bungie, what the hell are you waiting for?  
After 3, shall be Halo Wars  
So, for one last time fanboys make some noise

(Get'em Breath)

Who you know better than Nape?  
Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all don't know where I'm active camoly at  
Can't none of y'all find where I'm at  
Yeah, hearin' me rap is like hearin' Weird Al in his prime  
I'm a young sni-per who don't stop till' ya dead  
Back to take over the rumble pit—now break heads  
I'm in Banshee jets, UNSC Express  
Out the galaxy but Cortana still connect  
On the low but my skillz are a triple threat  
But when you Spartan what the hell you expect? (yep, yep)  
Relic openin'—Coag' closin'  
God damn, your man Nape cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him? No one Son!  
I beat em all, a 1000 to 1  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace me  
With cheap imitations for deez generations

Can we get a encore? Hell yeah we want some more!  
Killin raw with the Master Chief  
So, for one last time fanboys need to roar

Now Bungie, what the hell are you waiting for?  
After 3, shall be Halo Wars  
So, for one last time fanboys make some noise

Now Bungie,what the hell are you waiting for?

**(Bungie Workers)**  
(Sighs)  
Look what you made us do, look what we made for you.  
Knew you'd like Halo 2, how the graphics almost killed you.  
When you first come to play the game the A.I try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of nade's—look how blood sprayed for you  
From Cairo to The Great Journey.  
We slept with your Mom, now when we piss it's burning  
As fate would have it Bungie's status appears  
To be at an all-time high—perfect time to say goodbye (Microsoft won't let us)  
When we come back like Linda wearin' the scopin' eyes  
It ain't to play games with you  
It's to aim at you—We're gonna maim you  
If we know you We'll blow you to smithereens (and even if we don't)  
Noob runna', take one for your team  
And we need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
We came, we saw, Wii or PS3 won't conquer

From E3 to Wal-Mart shoppers  
So Halo Lovers, if you want this encore  
We need you to play Halo 'til your thumbs get sore

**(One Bungie Worker)**  
I'm tired of Halo freaks yelling at me  
Feeling so anxious  
They all have no patience  
I don't know what you're expecting of we  
put under the pressure  
Of making Halo 3  
(We're watching our fav porno, just watching out fav porno)  
every key that gets stuck is another screw up for you  
(We're watching our fav porno, just watching out fav porno)  
And every minute I waste is more you have to wait

I've become so dumb,  
Drooling on my chair  
Become so stressed out, losing so much hair  
I'm a hollow shell  
All I want to do  
Is to go on break, and play Halo 2

I've become so dumb (stretch)  
(Can we get a encore? Hell yeah we want some more!) (more, more, more, more)  
I've become so dumb  
(So, for one last time, fanboys need to roar)  
(One last time, fanboys need to roar)

Yeah! One of my longest parodies. Yep Yep. Hoped you liked it. Now please, in the name of all that is good review! Also for the people who don't know, Linda is one of the Spartans in the novels. She was the team's best sharpshooter. Also if you don't review I will seriously think about stopping this series. I'm gonna do it anymore if I don't any appretiation.


	9. Party Like A Spartan

Hey guys, it's been almost a year since my last song but I'm back and it's time to party!!!! I missed doing this and I hope you guys like this song. Please review.

"**Party Like a Spartan"**

Yaaaaaa!  
Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!  
Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!  
Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!   
Tut-tut-tut-totally Chief!

_[Chorus:_  
Yaaaaa!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spartan, tut-tut-tut-totally Chief!

_[Verse 1:_  
I'm on a earth saving mission, but I party like a spartan  
I'm flyin' down Mombassa, lookin' good in my wart hog  
You know Cortana be at my show, grabbin' where my nade's go,  
I'm tryna rap and hold my guns, but these grunts wont let my thang go,  
I shoot like I shoot, cuz you know them leets bein tryin'  
oh don't you know I f--- with fine dimes that look like Miranda,  
they fine and they hot damn, when I'm in the spot damn, man, man,  
I party like a spartan!

_[Chorus:_  
Yaaaaa!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spartan, tut-tut-tut-totally Chief!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spartan, tut-tut-tut-totally Chief!

_[Verse 2:_  
Ha! Ha! Party like a spartan  
Do it with the green n the brown like u rotten,  
Me n marines man, on a yacht wit Doctor Hasley gettin a tan man,  
You know me, with a frag nade, and sniper rife',  
Napalm spartans, ya we bought to take your life,  
Take your life? They know that I'm the one,  
I'm the one, I make it rain from the barrel of my shotgun!

_[Chorus:_  
Yaaaaa!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spartan, tut-tut-tut-totally Chief!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spartan, tut-tut-tut-totally Chief!

_[Verse 3:_  
As soon I landed on Reach, my Sergeant knew a star was born  
Now I'm on High Charity, trippin' with the Covies'  
I seen a show with Sergeant Johnston, gangsta mentality,  
I'm shootin' in the crowd, just to kill one, two, or three,  
those Hunters wanna bury me, they see me they jus might panic,  
my brass make em' go down quick, like the Reach planet,  
ya I'm with the marines, you know what we do,  
I'm snipin' screamin' killtacula', totally Chief!

Yaaaaa!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!   
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spartan, tut-tut-tut-totally Chief!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spar, party like a spartan!  
Party like a spartan, tut-tut-tut-totally Chief!

-

END

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa! How you all like it? Tell me with a review. Got any suggestions? Tell me.


End file.
